Primose Empath
by charming writer
Summary: In story six the source goes after Melissa again by making Cole lead her to an unstoppable demon who curses her with empathy Leo finds out she's his daughter Piper splits up with Dan a priest who's lost his way finds it again Cole starts having feelings f


**Primose Empath ** **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa.**

**Authors Notes: This is my series of charmed going from season two to seven all stories will be the same as that on the show except seasons two and three, which will class as one year because of Dan and Cole the rest will continue as normal. **

**Note: My stories will be a little different but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. All the characters of charmed including Andy Trudeau who didn't die Darryl Morris Triad Source will be recurring characters as well as Cole who works for the Triad. I'll be using spells from the show and some I create myself in these stories they'll be different but have the same affect and better sounding. **

**Extra Note: This episode's the same as Primose Empath except for a few added or changed scenes and the fact Melissa's the one cursed with empathy not Prue also U2 play at the end not Idol.**

_Episode Six_

Kitchen Tuesday Sixteenth December

_Melissa's sitting on a stool drinking coffee by the cooker in the middle of the kitchen Phoebe comes in. _

Phoebe:Look at Mel I'm a fashion blunder a mademoiselle don't.

Melissa: You look fine Aunt Phoebe.

_She holds her hand against her jaw._

Melissa: Ohh!

Phoebe: Oh my god your tooth's still hurting sweetie you really need to see a dentist.

Melissa: I know but I can't I mean I'm from the future so technically I don't exist not on paper and without I.D well you do the math.

Phoebe: So why not just cast a spell to remove your pain.

Melissa: You crazy? That's personal gain.

Phoebe: How's it personal gain when your tooth's aching and it's the only way to solve your problem?

Melissa: Because the spell might not completely remove the pain that's why it could come back three hours later hurting even more.

Phoebe: Okay what if you used a spell to shape shift into someone else that's not personal gain.

Melissa: And who would I change into?

Phoebe: Why Prue of course.

_Prue walks in and grabs a cup of coffee._

Prue: Who would change into whom?

Phoebe: You think about it Prue phone's her dentist and says something's wrong with her tooth Mel shape shifts into you via a spell and goes there I.D sorted they fix your toothache you come out say a reversal spell shape shift back into yourself problem solved.

Prue: Great idea Pheebes I can call them now for you if your want don't worry there okay dentists they've always been good with me.

Melissa: (Relenting) Alright then.

Prue: Good.

_Prue phone's her dentists on the cordless Melissa gets up to leave._

Phoebe: Going out?

Melissa: Shopping yeah I need some new clothes and shoe's no offence but wearing your same old things over and over they started smelling.

Phoebe: Oh thanks and here I thought they were designer.

_Melissa laughs Prue gets off the phone and writes something down on a piece of paper._

Prue: Okay I've fitted you in as an emergency so they'll see you in an hour here's the address.

_She gives the note to Melissa._

Prue: Just ask for Dr Timmons when you get there.

Melissa: Right thanks see you later.

_She leaves._

Phoebe: Bye.

Prue:Alright now that's sorted out we can concentrate on Belthazor the source and the triad couldn't have sent us a worst demon.

Phoebe:Or one with worse skin I'd hate to find myself alone with this guy.

Prue:Yeah well you wouldn't last long with him trust me none of us would which is why we seriously need to train where's Piper?

Phoebe: Over at Dan's.

Prue: Wait she still hasn't split up with him?

Phoebe: Nope and she hasn't told Leo about Mel either.

Prue: What? What is wrong with her doesn't she know by not splitting up with Dan she risks Mel been half builder instead of half white lighter I mean what is it doesn't she except Mel as her daughter or something?

Phoebe: Oh no Piper does except Mel as her daughter Prue it's just actually speaking to Dan without saying the truth and hurting him too much she finds hard doing.

Prue: Why? All she's gotta say to him is "Sorry Dan but I love Leo more than I love you I hope we can stay neighbours and friends" now that's not hurting the guy or saying too much is it?

Phoebe: Yeah you try being Piper telling him that oh men what to do.

Prue: What's wrong?

_Phoebe flops down onto the breakfast table._

Phoebe:I've a date with Cole.

Prue:You say that like it's a bad thing.

Phoebe:It is I've never done things this fast before.

Prue: Oh come on Phoebe you've been out with loads of guy's before.

Phoebe:Not one's like Cole who you think might be the one you only have to look at our kiss last week to see what I mean.

Prue: You really think he's the one?

Phoebe:I don't know he could be Mel said we had kids in the future what if one of those was by me and Cole.

Prue: Then I'd say Carpe Diem seize the day and go for it.

Phoebe:That's what's I'm afraid of.

Triad's Lair

_Cole's taking with the Source and a Triad member._

Cole: Why do you need to go after her again I mean you tried that with Troxa and look what happened there.

Source: Troxa's only fault was going after Melissa to late and not getting her on her own this time things will be different the Oracle's had a vision a way to bring about Melissa's downfall.

Triad One: You Belthazor will lead Melissa to Vinceras.

Cole: Vinceras? But he's cursed with empathy.

Source: Yes he is and now he'll curse her so unless you want to end up like Troxa Belthazor I'd do exactly as I say oh and encase you get cold feet I'll be right there with you.

_Cole bows and shimmers out._

San Francisco City 

_Melissa's on a tram going across town it approaches some road construction._

Construction Worker:Stop right there please.

_The driver stops._

Tram Driver: What's going on?

Construction Worker: Road works sir all trams is been diverted.

_Cole and the source appear near by they see Melissa on the tram Cole looks apprehensive._

Source: Well what are you waiting for Belthazor do it.

_He conjures a fire ball up._

Source: Or die.

Construction Worker: Come ahead.

_Another tram passes by her one Melissa sees a "save the innocent" sign painted on the side of it an arrow lights up pointing left Cole flicks his hand it points to right. _

Construction Worker: That way.

_The construction worker points right the tram connects onto it Cole and the Source disappear time lapse Melissa on an empty tram calls Phoebe on her Motorola V3._

Phoebe:Hello?

Melissa:(Whispering)Hey Aunt Phoebe has you or Aunt Prue cast any send me a sign spells lately?

Phoebe:No sweetie we haven't why? Are you on a tram?

Melissa:Yes I am and I don't know it just seems like somebody's dropping signs right in front of me literally.

Phoebe:Mel you need to ignore the signs and get yourself into Prue's dentist.

Melissa:Yeah, yeah I know.

_The tram approaches a stop the conductor comes over to Melissa._

Tram Conductor: Final stop miss.

Melissa: What? This isn't the final stop.

Tram Conductor: Sorry miss tram doesn't go any further.

Phoebe:Hello Mel?

Melissa:I'll call you back.

_She puts the flap down and gets off the tram._

Melissa: You try to be normal for once and this is what you get uh I should've orbed.

_She starts walking on and notices a construction worker talking to someone up through a building window._

Construction Worker: Sir please if you'll just come down I'm sure we can help.

_She goes over and talks to him._

Melissa:Hey what's going on?

Construction Worker:You're social services?

Melissa:No I'm not why?

Construction Worker:The guy up there won't come out of his loft and we're supposed to start demolition today.

Melissa:Someone still lives here?

Construction Worker:If you'd call it that yeah poor guy hasn't stepped outside in four years.

Melissa: Wow what a shame maybe I can help.

Construction Worker: If it gets him outta there I'm all for it he's right up there.

Melissa: Thanks.

_He walks away Melissa goes inside the building and walks up some stairs approaching a door she knocks on it._

Melissa:Hello?

_She opens the door but finds there's a chain on it._

Vince:Close the door Go away.

Melissa:I just wanna talk.

Vince:Please go away.

_Stepping back from the door she quietly says a spell._

Melissa: (Whispering) DOOR UNLOCK LET NO PATH BLOCK.

_The spell removes the chain and opens the door she sees a guy crouched down across the room he sees her and runs to the other side of the room._

Vince:No don't come any closer.

Melissa:Are you hurt?

Vince: My heads exploding the pain you're letting in.

Melissa:What pain?

Vince:Everyone's pain from the city the streets I feel it I feel it all.

Melissa:I won't hurt you I promise.

Vince:Butyou are hurting me your pity's like razors inside.

Melissa:Please I can.

_She holds out her hand and walks closer he grabs his jaw. _

Vince:Oh your tooth I feel your tooth all your pain I can't stand it why didn't you just go when I asked?

OPENING CREDITS 

_I am the Son and the Heir_

_I am Human and I need to be loved _

_Just Like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

PRUDENCE DONNA HALLIWELL

PIPER MARIE HALLIWELL

PHOEBE JAYNE HALLIWELL

MELISSA HALE

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

ANDREW TRUDEAU

COLDERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

DANIEL GORDON

GUEST STARRING

THE SOURCE

THE TRIAD

VINCE / VINCERAS

FATHER THOMAS

SPECIAL GUEST MUSIC STARS 

U2

San Francisco City Daytime

_Fading in various scenes of San Francisco bay and city are shown whilst Daniel Powter's hit Bad Day is playing._

You had a bad day you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day you had a bad day

Dan Gordon's Bedroom

_Dan and Piper are playing about he goes to kiss her but she pulls away. _

Dan: Piper what's wrong?

Piper: Listen Dan I need to tell you something.

Dan: What's that?

Piper: I.

_Her cell rings she picks it up._

Piper: Hello?

_Walking downstairs inside the demolition building Melissa talks to Piper on her Motorola V3._

Melissa: Hey Mom have you cast any send me a sign spells lately?

Piper: No sweetie I haven't why?

Melissa: Because I might've a problem a magical one which I need to discuss with you Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe.

Piper: Do they know about it?

Melissa: Not until I get home no but when I called they said you weren't in so I phoned P three and then your cell where are you?

_Piper pauses not knowing what to say._

Piper: I'm at um.

Dan: Who is it Piper?

_Melissa hears Dan's voice._

Piper: It's Mel.

Melissa: Hey no worries I'll see you at home.

_She puts the flap down._

Piper: No Mel wait.

_She switches off her cell frustrated._

Dan: Is everything okay?

Piper: It's my cousin something's wrong with her you know family business I'd better get home.

_She starts picking her clothes off the floor._

Dan: Okay I'll see you later.

Piper: Yeah see you.

_She kisses his cheek and leaves._

Lounge

_Prue and Phoebe are there._

Prue: Did she tell you what the problem was exactly?

Phoebe: Not really she wanted to tell us altogether when she got home.

Prue: Well that blows her dentist appointment its way past eleven I'll have to reschedule.

_They hear the open and Piper comes in looking deshrivalled._

Phoebe: There you are Piper Mel was trying to call you.

Piper: Yeah I know she got me on my cell phone.

Prue: She didn't know you were at Dan's right?

_Piper doesn't answer._

Phoebe: She did? Piper I thought you were splitting up with him?

Piper: I was but before I could say anything my cell rang and Dan asked who it was and Mel overheard it and then hung up.

Prue: Well no wonder she did after hearing that Piper what were you thinking? Why wasn't your cell turned off?

Piper: I didn't turn it off encase you needed me or something.

Phoebe: Piper if we needed you we would've phoned his house uh you'd better change before she gets in and sees you like this.

Piper: Fine.

_She goes upstairs to change Melissa and Cole walk into the living room._

Melissa: Hey everyone.

Prue: Hey what you two doing together?

Melissa: Oh Cole was parked outside when I came up the porch.

Cole:Good timing huh.

Phoebe:Very good you're just in time for our lunch date.

Cole:Yeahsorry I'm late got held up on a case you look amazing.

Phoebe:It's all part of my master plan.

Melissa: Uh Phoebe I wanted to talk to you Prue and Piper about the signs... uh the assignment that we were talking about on the phone.

Phoebe:Where did it lead?

Melissa:To this incredibly tragic guy who's scared to leave his own home which might be okay if it weren't about to be torn down.

Cole:Was a social worker there?

Melissa: No but I was told a deputy was going over there this afternoon to evict him and he has no place to go.

Cole:Let me make a call see what I can do.

Prue:Kitchen.

Cole:Thank you.

_Cole goes into the kitchen as Piper come downstairs Cole walks in and picks up the phone he dials a number his shadow behind him starts moving away._

Cole:Whoa, whoa, whoa where you going?

_His shadow puts his hands on his hips. _

Cole: We don't need the source or the triad knowing about this not until their plan succeeds I can't be associated with anymore failed attempts.

_Phoebe walks in. _

Cole: (Shocked) Phoebe.

Phoebe:Hey.

_She walks past his shadow. _

Phoebe: I was just getting Mel an aspirin she has a toothache.

_She gets the aspirin out of the cupboard._

Phoebe: Water.

_She gets a bottle of water out of the fridge and walks over to Cole._

Phoebe: You alright?

_She kisses him._

Cole:Yeah I just got disconnected.

Phoebe: Oh okay.

_Phoebe leaves the room he talks with his shadow again._

Cole: Look I've done what the source and the triad wanted okay I gave Mel the signs and led her to Vinceras there plan will work so you don't have to rat me out alright.

_His shadow bows his head and walks back into place._

Lounge 

Piper: So who do you think this person is then?

Melissa: I pretty sure my shut-in's a future empath.

Phoebe:An empath? Who are they?

Melissa: They're mortals who actually feel what other people feel It's a rare gift when they die they often return to earth as empaths where they blend into society as councillors elders teachers they use their sensitivity to guide mortals ease their pain even heal them the reason I know this is because I knew one who worked as a social worker at the same hospital as me in the future.

Prue: I don't think from what you've told us about this guy Mel he'd call it a gift sounds more like one big nerve ending I mean look how he reacted to your toothache.

Melissa: He's probably rejecting his gift fighting the emotions he feels instead of embracing them.

Piper:He sounds like an innocent to me.

Phoebe: It'd be a shame to lose him you know all the good he'll do.

Melissa: Yeah but if we don't do something soon this guy's heads goanna pop and he could have a nervous breakdown.

Prue:What I don't understand is who sent the signs that you followed.

Melissa: It's hard to say could be the elders another witch or the Source and the Triad

_Cole walks in._

Piper:Cole.

Cole:I know a guy at housing authority who will relocate your shut-in if he leaves voluntarily.

_He writes a number down on a card. _

Cole: Give this to him and have him page me.

_He hands it to Melissa. _

Melissa:I willthanks.

Piper:Uh Mel do you want us to go with you?

Melissa:No this guy could barely deal with one person let alone three but thank you.

_Melissa walks out the front door Cole looks on worried._

Cole:(To Phoebe) Ready for lunch?

Phoebe: Sure yeah we just have to wait for Prue and Andy.

Prue: We do?

Phoebe: You said you were coming with us remember?

_She gives her a look Prue relents._

Prue: Of course I'll just go call him.

Phoebe: You don't mind do you Cole?

Cole: Course not.

Crest Hills Psychiatric Hospital

_An elderly man sitting in a chair reads the newspaper Father Thomas standing next to him looks out the window he glances over the man's shoulder seeing an article in the newspaper._

Father Thomas:No.

_He runs over to the nurse._

Father Thomas: I have to get out.

Nurse:It's alright Father Thomas relax.

Father Thomas:You don't understand they're tearing it down I have to get there.

Nurse:Hold on now.

_A male nurse grabs Father Thomas._

Father Thomas:No please let me go I have to get to that building I must protect the innocent.

Nurse:A little help here.

Outside Demolition Building

_Melissa's there with a Deputy who won't let her back in._

Deputy:I'm sorry miss I know he's scared but I personally handed him a final eviction notice two weeks ago.

Melissa: Officer please look Cole Turner assistant district attorney he knows the case and wants to help but only if I can keep this guy out of jail.

Deputy:Okayyou've got three minutes.

Melissa:Thank you.

_She walks inside._

Inside Demolition Building

_Melissa walks upstairs and finds the door locked again she orbs in seeing Vinceras sitting on a mattress on the floor. _

Melissa:Hello?

Vince/Vinceras: (Shocked) how did you do that?

Melissa: That doesn't matter what matters is I'm here its okay I took a pain reliever for my tooth the Deputy downstairs told me your name Vince mine's Melissa what's your last name?

Vince/Vinceras:Misery.

Melissa:Well in that case would you like company?

Vince/Vinceras:That's not funny.

Melissa:Neither is your situation Vince you know that Deputy's here to arrest you for civil disobedience.

Vince/Vinceras:I'll die if they put me in jail.

Melissa:I believe you that's why I came back to help find you a new home but you have to leave with me here now.

Vince/Vinceras:I can't I can't go outside.

Melissa:Vince I know what it's like growing up a normal child then suddenly getting gifts you never asked for something you don't understand and can't control and living with that's hard really hard.

Vince/Vinceras:Youtell me what's hard you avoided your pain and I feel it.

Melissa:Alright let's talk about blessings then three words that come from having this gift I mean you can't even begin to.

Vince/Vinceras:Words just empty words you don't feel them in your heart I know you feel fear panic 'cause something's coming after you something you're afraid you can't stop are these blessings you want me to be thankful for?

Melissa:I'm sorry.

Vince/Vinceras: Yes you are you're sorry and confused and afraid and it's drowning me alive.

_The Deputy bangs on the door._

Deputy:Time's up open the door.

Vince/Vinceras: Can't you see this isn't a gift it's a curse I am cursed to feel everything all the time from everyone I can't go outside that door not now not ever.

Deputy:I'm coming in.

Melissa: No

_She stops him coming in saying a spell._

Melissa: DOOR LOCK LET NO ONE BLOCK.

_The door locks._

Vince/Vinceras:Oh my god you're

Melissa: I was sent here to help you and that's what I'm goanna do.

_She holds his hand and says a relinquishment spell._

Melissa: FREE THE EMPATH RELEASE HIS GIFT LET HIS PAIN BE CAST ADRIFT.

_Vince/Vinceras places his hands on her wile she says the spell the Deputy bangs the door open. _

Deputy:What's the matter with you people?

Melissa:Sorry Deputy that door stuck on me too he's ready now aren't you Vince?

Vince/Vinceras:Yes.

Melissa: This is the DA Cole Turner.

_She hands him his card. _

Melissa: Page him he'll find a place for you to go.

Vince/Vinceras:Thank you doesn't know what you've just done for me.

Melissa: It's nothing.

_She leaves._

Deputy:Okaylet's get you out of this dump.

_Vince/Vinceras walks over to the Deputy. _

Deputy: What's the matter with you?

Vince/Vinceras:Nothing I'm just wondering what you're feeling right now.

Deptuy:Yeah why's that?

_Vince/Vinceras grabs his neck and the Deputy's face starts burning._

Vince/Vinceras:Because I can't feel a thing.

Restaurant

_Prue Andy Phoebe and Cole are sitting at a table they've finished lunch but no ones talking._

Phoebe:So how about those Niners?

Cole:What?

Phoebe:The Niners the Forty Niners the football team? You don't follow football?

_Cole takes a mouthful of his drink._

Phoebe: He isn't human.

_He chokes on it. _

Phoebe: You okay?

Cole:Cheque!

_Prue and Phoebe look at each other._

Phoebe:We'll be right back.

_They walk away._

Prue:Phoebe what's up?

Phoebe:** I**ts Cole he's pulling away from me again I see it.

Prue:Premonition?

Phoebe:Nointuition.

Prue:Oh...

_Andy and Cole talk._

Andy:Look Cole before the girls get back I need to tell you something.

Cole:Do I have spinach in my teeth?

Andy:What? No it has to do with Phoebe listen I've known her and her sister's since kinder garden and I feel very protective of her we all do you know she's a sweetie she's been through a lot what with losing her mom at a young age and her grandmother later on.

Cole: I sensed that.

Andy:Well she's into you I know so whatever your intentions are just be straight with her okay I don't want her getting hurt.

Cole: Of course you don't I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of a cop.

_Phoebe and Prue come back sitting down._

Phoebe:Did we miss anything?

Cole:NoAndy here was just giving me investment advice.

Prue:He was?

Cole:Yeah.

Prue:Really?

_The waitress hands Cole the cheque._

Cole:(to Andy) hey why don't we split this?

Andy: Oh sure.

_He goes into his pocket and gets out $10 Cole does the same they hand them to the waitress Cole's pager beeps he looks at it._

Cole:I have to take this if you'll excuse me.

_He leaves the table._

Vince/Vinceras's Building

_Cole shimmers in_.

Vince/Vinceras:Belthazor.

Cole:I got your page.

Vince/Vinceras:I owe you for sending me the witch her spell worked like a charm.

Cole: I didn't make her your saviour Vinceras the Source and the Triad did I just led her to you so you made physical contact with her during the spell.

Vince/Vinceras:I could feel the empathic cancer pass right out of me and into her how did they know that would happen?

Cole:That's how you got it isn't it? (Uneasy) How long do you reckon she's got?

Vince/Vinceras: She's mortal she won't be able to fight it like a demon can I give her a day until the weight of human emotions crush her by then she'll either top herself have a nervous breakdown or be easily demon prey doesn't matter she's dead anyway and you Belthazor have the enjoyment of watching it all.

Cole:I'll be out of town I don't need to see the charmed one's suffering the loss of their relative.

Vince/Vinceras: The witch is their relative even better but compassion from you Belthazor? I think you've been undercover too long.

Cole:That'snot your concern.

Vince/Vinceras:True my only concerns the empath who cursed me Father Thomas and I know just where to track him down.

_Cole grabs Vince/Vinceras and pushes him against a wall._

Cole:No I can't risk the witches finding out about you and me.

Vince/Vinceras:You've forget who I was before I was an empath Belthazor I'm immune to their powers.

Cole:Maybe but you're not immune to mine.

Dentists Reception

_Melissa transformed into Prue using the potions talking to the receptionist there is a couple standing behind her cuddling and making googly eyes at each other._

Melissa/Prue:Look I'm sorry I missed my appointment this morning but I couldn't get out of work is there anyway

Dr Timmons can fit me in?

Receptionist:We're pretty booked up.

Melissa/Prue:Alright but my tooth's killing me and I need to--

_The guy pinches the girls butt and Melissa/Prue feels it she gasps and turns around._

Receptionist:You okay Miss Halliwell?

Melissa/Prue:Yeah that was my tooth I'm having a really bad day because it hurts so much.

Receptionist:Alright I'llsee what I can do.

Melissa/Prue:Thank you I really appreciate it.

_Melissa/Prue starts laughing. _

Melissa/Prue I'm so sorry I don't my tooth's been hurting a long time

_She bursts out laughing. _

Melissa/Prue: Why aren't you guy's laughing?

_Another receptionist opens the door to a room where a woman's there laughing her head off._

Dentist:That's just the nitrisoxide Mrs Freeman.

Melissa/Prue:Nitrisoxide laughing gas? Ha.

Receptionist:The earliest I can fit you in is four fifteen.

_Melissa/Prue realises something's up._

Melissa/Prue:No, no that's okay I have to go.

_She walks past the guy and pinches his butt the girl pushes him._

Hallway

_Phoebe unlocks the front door she and Cole come in Phoebe closes it._

Phoebe:Is something wrong Cole?

Cole:No.

Phoebe:It's just you haven't said anything since we left the restaurant.

Cole:A lot on my mind I guess (Thinking to himself) I hope Mel's alright.

Phoebe:Work?

Cole:Yeah sort of I don't know how to say this.

Phoebe:Oh no don't ever start a sentence like that with a girl you don't want to see me anymore do you? Right I'll never accept a lunch date.

Cole:It's got nothing to do with you I mean you know how I feel about you.

Phoebe:I don't understand I think I deserve to know.

Cole:I promise you'll understand soon maybe more then you'll want to.

_Cole leaves and walks past Melissa as she comes up the porch channelling Phoebe's love for him she pushes him against the door and kisses him passionately Cole feels a weird sensation both he and Phoebe are stunned._

Phoebe: (Stunned) Mel what the hells you doing?

_She pulls away from Cole absolutely shocked._

Melissa: (Shocked) Oh my god I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me.

Phoebe: What happened?

Melissa: I don't know I felt this weird vibe and then.

Cole: Its okay Phoebe she's probably emotional you know PMS or something I'd better go.

Phoebe: Yeah.

_He goes out the front door thinking Jesus._

Phoebe: Okay what the hell was that really?

Melissa: You.

Phoebe: Me?

Melissa: Yes you and your feeling's for Cole I tell you I haven't felt like that in a long time.

Phoebe:Anything like what?

Melissa:Spinning into infinity you know that head long spiral that steals your breath and stops your heart.

Phoebe:What you talking about?

Melissa:Falling in love.

Phoebe:Hello Mel I just got dumped okay I'm trying to experience a break up here anyway who's falling in love?

Melissa:You and Cole are.

Phoebe:Okayyou're so off track.

Melissa: Oh really? Then why did I just kiss Cole in front of you? I felt what you were feeling and channelled it at him.

Phoebe: Wait a sec felt as in.

Melissa: Empathically felt oh yes hang on I felt that too your heart just jumped and I felt it.

_Melissa grins she and Phoebe walk into the kitchen where Prue and Piper are._

Phoebe: Okay how comes your feeling what I'm feeling I thought your shut-in's the empath?

Melissa: He was but something must've gone wrong when I cast the spell and removed Vince's pain.

Kitchen

Piper:Who's Vince and what pain?

Phoebe:Vinceisthe shut-in Mel cast a spell on she removed his pain but somehow it backfired and now she's the empath.

Prue: How's Mel an empath?

_Phoebe pinches her Melissa feels it too._

Melissa/Piper: Ow!

_Piper pinches Phoebe Melissa feels that to._

Melissa/Phoebe: Ooh!

Prue:Uh-oh.

Melissa: Look I'm not sure how it happened all I was trying to do was help an innocent what's that I'm feeling? (To

Piper) Your feeling scared spill it.

Piper: I'm afraid alright what if you weren't meant to receive this gift what if you can't handle it.

Melissa: No mom you're looking at it all wrong I was guided to Vince remember? Maybe I was meant to have this gift.

Prue: Mel you're half white lighter half witch not an empath,

Melissa: Right a half white lighter half witch who's power's come from her emotions look your goanna need all the power you have to defeat the triad and the source maybe this power boosts it will you guys stop being so negative?

Phoebe:What we didn't say anything.

Melissa: I know you didn't but I can feel all your.

_Suddenly she orbs lots of cups out a cupboard heading them straight for the charmed one's they duck Piper screams. _

Piper: What the hell was that?

Prue: That was a load of cups orbing out a cupboard nearly killing us.

Phoebe: How can loads of cups just orb out a cupboard?

Melissa: They can orb out if I made them do that my power must be advancing now I'm able to orb objects without touching them but I thought only elders could do it.

Piper: What do you mean can't all white lighters do it?

Melissa: No mom remote orbing's the lesser Elder power of telekinesis instead of moving things like Prue can they orb them.

Prue: So why did you do it then?

Melissa: I don't know all your doubts were screaming in my head and I just did it I've got to get control of this.

Phoebe:Why not go up there and ask them about anything more on empaths.

Melissa: Are you crazy do you know how many white lighters are up there not to the mention the charges they care for talk about emotional overdrive.

Piper: Okay look in the book maybe that'll help.

_Melissa starts to leave Phoebe follows her._

Melissa:Where you going?

Phoebe:To help you.

Melissa:Yeah but you're dying to see Cole.

Phoebe:Stop that I didn't say that.

Melissa: No but I felt it AuntPhoebe look go to him and tell him what's in your heart I think you'll find him receptive.

Phoebe: I can't Mel I need to stay here with you wait you really think he'll be receptive?

Melissa: Yes now go get your man before my head aches too much.

_Phoebe hugs her and leaves Melissa walks out of the kitchen._

Prue: Okay we need help LEO!

Piper: (Shocked) Prue what the hell you doing?

Prue: Saving my niece's life Leo's her father and deserves to know what's going on LEO!

_He orbs in._

Leo: Prue what's going on? Why did you call me?

Prue: Okay Leo we don't have time for melodrama so here goes cliff notes version Mel's your daughter from the future yours and Piper's she meet this shut-in Vince an empath and released his pain with a spell but somehow it backfired and now Mel's an empath there don't we all feel better.

_Leo's shocked._

Leo: (Shocked) Mel's my daughter? How? Why didn't you tell me?

Piper: I was goanna but I didn't know how we didn't find out ourselves until last week who she really was.

Leo: And she's an empath?

Prue: With a heck of a lot of power as well as feeling people's emotions she can orb things without touching them.

Leo: Remote orbing? But only elders can do that.

Piper: Yeah and now she can thanks to her power boost.

Leo: (Worried) well we've gotta do something Mel's not meant receive this power it'll kill her.

Piper: What do you expect us to do Leo? The moment we get close to her she'll feel what we're feeling.

Prue: Well we have to do something and we have to do it fast.

Cole's Apartment

_Cole's there packing a suitcase there's a knock on the door he answers it._

Cole:Phoebe what are you doing here?

Phoebe:I came to tell you something.

_She kisses him passionately. _

Phoebe: Actually I was always better at show then tell.

_They continue kissing he picks her up and leans her against the door she wraps her legs around his waist._

Cole:You have no idea what you're getting yourself into.

Phoebe:Neither do you.

Cole's Bedroom Wednesday Seventeenth December

_Cole and Phoebe are in bed Phoebe's asleep Cole touches her hair she wakes up._

Cole:Morning.

Phoebe:Good morning.

Cole:How you feeling about last night?

Phoebe:Last night was magical you?

Cole:What do you think?

_Cole tickles Phoebe they laugh._

Phoebe:Right here right now this place it's perfect I just wish the whole world were right in this room.

Cole:Then we won't have to worry about what happened next.

_Phoebe sees his suitcase._

Phoebe:You going someplace?

Cole:Maybe I'm not sure yet.

Phoebe:You know if you're hiding something from me you don't have to you know.

Cole: What makes you think I'm hiding something?

Phoebe:The same reason I know how you really feel about me if you're in some kind of trouble or you've done something bad.

Cole:(Thinking to himself)I've only just sent an unstoppable demon after your niece.

Phoebe: You can tell me about it I'll understand.

Cole: I can handle it.

Phoebe:I can help you.

Cole:No you can't.

_They kiss. _

Cole: I have to go.

_He sits up._

Phoebe:Am I goanna see you again?

Cole:I don't know.

Church

_Vince/Vinceras is there pushing a Nun against a wall._

Vince/Vinceras:Where did Father Thomas go?

Nun:Crest Hills it's a psychiatric hospital.

Vince/Vinceras: If I were capable of feelings I might enjoy the irony of that what happened to the good Father?

pray tell.

Nun:Nervous breakdown three years ago something about losing his gift to help others.

Vince/Vinceras:Well he might want to worry about who'll help him and you.

_He grabs her neck making her face burn._

Basement

_Crouched down in the basement Melissa's holding her head she's feeling everyone's pain Piper comes downstairs with Leo who's stayed the night on the couch._

Piper:Mel sweetie? What's the matter? What you doing in the basement?

_Melissa stands up teary eyed._

Melissa:(Upset)I'm trying to escape the emotions out there they're everywhere I can't sleep and I can't orb because it's hurt so much.

Leo:What do you mean?

Melissa(Upset)It's not just you and mom dad it's everyone I'm picking up things from other peoples houses and they're in my head and they're in my heart and it just hurts.

_Moving towards her Piper puts her hand out but Melissa backs into a corner._

Melissa: (Upset) No stay away mom no contact.

Piper:Okay.

_Melissa sits in the corner crying at the top of the stairs Prue calls out._

Prue: Is everything alright down there?

Piper: No Prue just stay away as far as possible.

Prue: Okay.

_Prue leaves._

Melissa:(Upset)God it's so hard concentrating even talking I just want it to go away I feel like I'm goanna.

_Without warning the computer orbs in from the sunroom travels through the kitchen and down into the basement towards Piper Leo sees it._

Leo: (Worried) PIPER WATCH OUT

_He runs grabbing Piper pushing her on the floor shielding her before the computer hits her rematerializing on contact it blows up Piper screams._

Piper:What the hell was that?

Leo:Empathic ability the more Mel feels the more powerful she becomes the more advanced her power becomes.

Piper: Meaning she can orb bigger objects now without seeing them?

Leo: Exactly.

Piper:Alright if this is a gift were returning it because it wasn't meant for you come on honey we're goanna find this Vince guy come on.

_They both help her up. _

Piper: I know sweetie I know you're goanna be okay Prue!

Outside Demolition Building

_Police are there Melissa's in Piper's Jeep whilst Piper Leo and Prue wait outside for Phoebe a cab pulls up and Phoebe gets out._

Piper:Phoebe where were you when we called?

Phoebe:Cole's.

Piper:You could've changed all night?

Phoebe:Mmm hmm.

Prue:Did you...?

Phoebe:Uh-huh.

Prue:Was he...?

Phoebe:Uh-huh!

Leo:Okay guy's can we talk about this later and help Mel first?

Phoebe:Yeah sorry Leo where is she?

Piper:Waiting in my car.

_The paramedics push a stretcher with a body on it past them._

Phoebe: Oh this doesn't look good.

Inside Demolition Building

_Time lapse Prue Phoebe Piper and Leo are walking up the stairs._

Phoebe: Cole said Vince never called.

Piper:I smell demon.

Leo:If you're right it would explain why the empathic gift didn't kill him.

Prue:I think we should stop calling it a gift.

Phoebe:Okay how did the demon formally known as Vince become empathic anyway?

Leo:He probably got the power from a true empath it would act like a curse on the demon make him feel the pain he inflicts.

_They walk into the room Phoebe has a premonition of Vince/ Vinceras killing people._

Piper:Phoebe? Okay come on.

_They walk back outside._

Phoebe: Okay we're definitely right about the demon theory.

Prue:That was a premonition? But you didn't touch anything.

Leo:The room must be dripping with psychic remnants.

Piper:What did you see?

Phoebe:Lots of murders like a big demon killing spree.

Piper:Just random?

Phoebe:No more like a mission.

Leo: Could be he's looking for revenge on the empath who cursed him.

Prue:Well if we're goanna help Mel we've got to get there first what was the last murder you saw?

Phoebe:A man at a mental hospital Crest Hills but I don't know if it happened already.

Piper:Well there's only one way to find out.

Reception Area

_Prue Phoebe Piper Leo and Melissa are there._

Nurse:And who you visiting today?

Phoebe:Our father.

Nurse:What's his name?

Phoebe:Dad?

Nurse:This is a psychiatric facility we can't just very well let every.

Piper: Oh for god sakes.

_Piper freezes her Melissa starts to walk on Leo grabs._

Leo:Mel waits this places a mine field for you should stay here.

Melissa:No dad if Vince comes in I need to be here to reverse the spell.

_They walk into a room where all the patients are._

Patient Room

Phoebe:That's the guy from my premonition.

_Leo sits Melissa down on a chair._

_Phoebe Prue and Piper go over to Father Thomas Leo follows._

Phoebe: Excuse me hi I know this sounds crazy but are you an empath?

Father Thomas:You people don't have to humour me I know you don't believe me.

Piper:Oh no we're not doctors or patients we're witches and we're looking for the empath who cursed a demon.

Father Thomas:I was working as a priest helping people when it came after me.

Piper:You mean Vince?

Father Thomas: Is that what it calls itself? Vinceras is a demonic assassin timeless unstoppable.

Prue:But you stopped him how?

Father Thomas:When the demon took my throat to kill me I laid my hands on him as if to heal him.

Phoebe:And you gave him your power.

Father Thomas:Yes I didn't know if I could but I did I cursed Vinceras and myself.

Leo:How did you curse yourself?

Father Thomas:I'm staring at eternity on earth with no gift and no reason to be.

Piper:Well we can't help you with the eternity part but we can give you a reason to be.

Father Thomas:Yeah I know I read the paper we've gotta get to that building and safely relocate the demon.

Phoebe:WellIt's funny you mention that because when our cousin Mel met Vinceras she thought he was a shut-in and.

Father Thomas:She didn't cast a spell did she?

Prue: Wellshe didyeah but.

Father Thomas:I gave up everything to prevent that beast from killing again if it's free you can't stop it.

_Feeling his anger Melissa channels it at the doctor's and patients by orb throwing them around the room. _

Father Thomas: Nobody can.

Leo: Uh oh guys.

_Prue Phoebe and Piper see what's going on._

Piper: Oh my god.

_They look at Melissa._

Melissa: (Shouting) Stop it, stop it I can't take it anymore.

_She runs out of the room Leo runs after her._

Leo: (Worried) Mel wait come back.

Sunroom

_Piper Phoebe Prue and Father Thomas are there. _

Piper: Okay we need to find her?

Prue: Hello what the hell do you think I've been scrying for, for the past ten minutes dammit

Phoebe: So why can't we find her?

Father Thomas: Because Mel's feeling the world's emotions now the intensity's so strong it's blocking your ability to find her.

_Leo orbs in._

Piper: Please tell me you found her?

Leo: (Worried) Nothing.

Piper: Well we've gotta do something we can't just leave her out there Prue call Andy see what he can do.

Prue: I don't think we have to think about it Mel's feeling the entire world right?

Phoebe: Right.

Prue: And we know she can't orb so she's gotta be in San Francisco.

Phoebe: So?

Prue: So if you were feeling the world's emotions Phoebe where would you go?

Leo: You'd go somewhere high where you could get away from it all.

Piper: (Worried) the mountains oh god.

The Mountains

_Melissa's there crying feeling the entire world seeing the cliff's edge she walks over to it Melissa doesn't notice the demon behind her who's transmogrified into a rock sees her as easy prey. _

Demon: Ah my first meal of the day perfect.

_He's about to change shape and form himself into his demon form when Cole driving outta town sees Melissa feeling guilty he stops his car gets out and goes over to her the demon stays put listening._

Cole: Mel don't

_Turning round she accidentally orbs him against his car._

Melissa: (Worried) Cole oh my god.

Cole: It's alright I'm okay wow.

_He gets up going back over to her._

Melissa: (Upset) Cole what you doing here?

Cole: Trying to help you now step away from the ledge and come towards me.

Melissa: (Upset) I can't your emotions I feel them your guilt I feel them all everyone's.

Cole: (Upset) I know you do.

Melissa: How?

Cole: Because I did this to you I led you to Vinceras by the source's request and he cursed you with empathy when you removed his pain using a spell.

Melissa: Why?

Cole: The source wanted rid of you and knew you wouldn't last a day feeling the world's emotions so he had you cursed.

Melissa: (Upset) Why did do you it Cole? Don't you know what this is doing to me? The pain I'm feeling?

Cole: I had no choice Mel the source was behind me with a fireball in his hand he would've used it if I didn't do it I'm sorry what's happened to you I felt sick doing it I still do.

Melissa: (Upset) I want it to go away I just want the voices to go away.

Cole: (Upset) I know you do and I wanna help you Mel but I can't if you don't help me now please come away from the ledge.

_He puts his hands out towards her she leans forward to take it but her foot slips over and she falls half over the edge screaming._

Cole: (Worried) NO

_He runs forward grabs Melissa pulls her up and brings her close to him she cries into his chest._

Cole: Shush it's alright its goanna be alright.

_Pulling away she looks into his eyes then leans forward kissing him controlling Cole with her emotions he responds and starts feeling a weird sensation._

Cole: (Thinking to himself) what the hell am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this but I can't stop it feels so good.

_Seeing what's going on the demon transmogrifies into himself shocked._

Demon: (Thinking to himself shocked) Belthazor saving an innocent and kissing her? I'd better inform the source.

_He shimmers down to the underworld hearing a car slow up behind him Cole pulls quickly away from Melissa Piper steps out and runs over to Melissa._

Piper: (Relieved) Mel thank god we've been so worried about you.

Phoebe: Cole what you doing here?

Cole: I was driving by and saw her at the cliff I thought she was goanna jump so I got out and rushed over to her.

Piper: Thank you Cole.

Cole: It's nothing.

_Phoebe goes over and gives him a big kiss._

Phoebe: You're my hero.

Sunroom

_Piper comes in._

Prue: Where's Mel?

Piper: Don't worry she's locked in the basement with Leo the demon?

_They've found Vince/Vinceras in the Book of Shadows._

Phoebe: Got him Vinceras pretty much lives up to his gloss unstoppable hit man that keeps going until he gets his target.

Piper:Great the energizer demon what do we do?

Father Thomas:There's nothing you can do it will find us and when it does we're all dead.

Prue: Well aren't you a ray of sunshine.

_Leo walks in. _

Phoebe: Hey how's she holding up?

Leo:Barely.

Piper:Okay we've gotta snap Mel out of this or else she won't be able to reverse the spell when the demon attacks.

Father Thomas:You can't reverse the spell Vinceras is immune to witches magic.

Prue:But Mel's spell worked.

Father Thomas:Onlybecause the demon allowed it to work to his own advantage you'll find your spells useless now.

Phoebe:Maybe Mel doesn't need to reverse the spell.

Leo:What do you mean?

Phoebe:Her white lighter powers are tied to her emotions like witches powers are so if we can get her to channel those emotions towards Vinceras she'd be pretty unstoppable herself don't you think?

Leo:Is that possible?

Father Thomas:From what I've seen and the fact your cousin tried to top herself she's too far gone she won't last the night.

Piper:(Angry)Alright that's it!

Leo:Piper...

Piper:(Angry)No Leo I'm sorry but this man has experienced the entire rainbow of human emotions and the best he can offer us is self pity? I don't think so look you used this power to stop the demon now my cousin has your power deal with it and help us.

Basement 

_Melissa's crouched down in the corner Father Thomas and Leo walk down the stairs._

Melissa:(Upset)Go away!

Father Thomas:I know how you feel your instincts to pull away don't try to find an inner calm.

Melissa:(Upset)I can't the pain.

Father Thomas:You're carrying a cross you weren't meant to bear I'm sorry.

Melissa:(Upset)PleaseI can't take your sorrow.

Father Thomas:You've been fighting what you feel that's natural but it's wrong to find your strength as an empath you must embrace your emotions.

Leo: Listen to him Mel.

Father Thomas: Focus on me the feelings inside there ripping you apart because you're fighting them like the demon did a demon can't handle human emotions you can.

Hallway

_The front door flies open Vince/Vinceres walks in._

Vince/VincerasAnybody home?

Phoebe: Piper now.

_Piper freezes him but he fights through it Prue tries flinging him but it doesn't work. _

Phoebe Okay I guess that's the unstoppable part.

Vince/Vinceras:Where's Father Thomas?

Piper:Plan B plan B!

_Piper picks up a vase smashing it over his head he pushes her across the room Phoebe kicks him in the head he knocks over a table Phoebe kicks him a few more times he grabs her throwing her across the room._

Prue:Okay does anyone have a plan C?

Piper:Uh whoa.

_She tries freezing him again._

Piper: Leo hurry!

Basement

Father Thomas:Take my hand Mel.

_She does so. _

Father Thomas: My power to ease you in suffering lay in my hands that's how I cursed the demon you must channel the empathic gift into your powers.

Melissa:(Upset)I can't I can't control my powers.

Father Thomas:Yes you can Mel you have a once in a life time opportunity to feel the world's emotions all it means to be human the good and the bad don't be afraid.

Hallway

Vince/_Vinceras has Phoebe by the throat._

Vince/Vinceras:Just tell me where the empath is and I won't kill you.

_Melissa Leo and Father Thomas walk in._

Melissa:You want him? Come and get him.

_Using her hand she orbs him against the wall._

Phoebe: Whoa.

Vince/Vinceras:How'd you do that?

Melissa:If you want the empath you'll have to go through me (to Piper Prue and Phoebe) No stay back this is my fight.

_Vince/Vinceras come towards her Melissa flips up in the air landing behind him and sends him flying into the hallway table with a roundhouse kick he gets up and starts attacking her she blocks his punches and starts hitting back with an array of fiery kicks herself sweeping her leg underneath him then coming back up again Vince/Vinceras throws stuff at her which she successfully orbs them out the way with her hand then climbing up the stairs she uses the railing and jumps over it kicking Vince/Vinceras in the face_

Vince/Vinceras:You can't hurt me witch I can handle your powers.

_He grabs her neck lifting her off the ground Melissa orbs out then in behind and double kicks him in the chest and face he fights back she blocks his punches again then pushes him on the floor._

Vince/Vinceras: I can handle your powers.

Melissa:What about pain human pain can you handle that too?

_She orbs herself into his body via his mouth Vince/Vinceras starts yelling and then explodes Melissa orbs back in._

Melissa: The voices there gone.

_Prue Phoebe Piper and Leo go over to her._

Piper: You okay sweetie?

Melissa: (Smiling) I'm fine.

Prue:So you're not an empath anymore.

Melissa:(to Father Thomas) I'm sorry I was hoping to return your gift.

Father Thomas:But you did return it I now have the ability to understand what people are feeling without a magic assist.

Phoebe:You kicked ass you know that.

Melissa:I did, didn't I?

Dan's Front Door

_Piper rings the doorbell Dan answers._

Dan: Piper hey.

Piper: Hi Dan can I come in?

Dan: Sure.

_He closes the front door._

Piper: Listen I'm sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday it's just Mel was going through some problems and.

Dan: Its okay you don't need to say anything I understand is she alright now?

Piper: Yeah she's fine she's back to her old self listen the reason I came here is.

Dan: You're splitting up with me right?

Piper: How did you know?

Dan: The look just now practically gave it away plus I knew something was wrong a while now like yesterday when I kissed you, you pulled away you're not completely over Leo are you? I thought not the way you look at him whenever he's around anyone would think you were in love.

Piper: No Dan I can't lie to you when Leo and I split up we were going through problems but instead of talking about them we walked away when we should've stayed I think we need the chance to do that, that doesn't mean you aren't a great guy Dan because you are and there is someone out there for you its just that person's not me I hope we can stay neighbours and friends?

Dan: (Upset) Sure yeah.

Piper: I guess I'll see you around then goodbye Dan.

_She kisses him on the cheek and leaves._

Clubroom

_U2 are playing Beautiful Day on stage Prue Phoebe and Andy walk up to the bar Melissa's behind it cleaning out empty glasses._

Melissa: Hey guy's.

Prue:Hey Mel how you feeling?

Melissa: Much better I can't wait for the Anovacane to wear off.

_She sticks out her tongue. _

Phoebe:You're lucky Prue's dentist even saw you.

Andy:What I don't get is how you knew how to vanquish Vinceras?

Melissa:Well it was something Father Thomas said to me about Vinceras trying to fight off the feelings of an empath because demons can't handle human emotions.

Prue:So you orbed into his body carrying the emotional baggage of half the city and forced him to feel and he couldn't take it.

Melissa: Exactly hey where's Piper I don't see her with you?

Phoebe: Oh she's over their waiting for Leo.

_Phoebe points to her._

Melissa: Really?

Prue: Yep she split up with Dan this afternoon looks like your goanna be after all.

_Melissa smiles at them._

Andy: So what happened to Father Thomas?

Melissa: Well Leo got in touch with the church asked the right connections and managed to get him back where he belongs.

Phoebe: Great so the only other question is who sent Mel the signs that lead her to the demon?

Melissa:It was probably the Triad or the Source which means we'll have to be careful the next time we get any signs.

Prue: Yeah but Mel you got quite a power boost there you goanna miss it?

Melissa:I am but I learnt I don't need a power boost to tell me I'm not a powerful half white lighter half witch even though I didstop an unstoppable demon I'm good I'm on the right path so I don't need to worry speaking of paths what's up with you and your Cole dependencies? Where do you guys stand?

Phoebe:I don't know. Actually I think I'm goanna go find out right now.

_She leaves the club Leo comes over to Piper at the table._

Piper: Thanks for coming Leo.

Leo: No worries you wanted to see me Piper so here I am what did you want to tell me?

Piper: I wanted to tell you that I've split up with Dan.

Leo: What? I thought you guy's were going okay?

Piper: We were but after finding out about Mel Dan knew something was up and that we weren't right for each other so we called it quits that and the fact he said I wasn't over you which is true.

Leo: Piper I want to be with you more than anything but you know the rules.

Piper: I know there meant to be broken otherwise Mel wouldn't be here look I know its taking a huge risk Leo but If we don't do it now will be wasting our whole lives forever.

Leo: You don't know what you're doing Piper?

_She presses her hands against his lips shushing him._

Piper: I know exactly what I'm doing.

_She kisses him he responds back._

Cole's Apartment

_Cole opens his door and Phoebe's standing there._

Cole:Hi.

Phoebe:Hi I half expected not finding you here after seeing you with Mel on the cliff top.

Cole:I had to come back I knew running away wasn't the solution or I'd end up where Mel was.

Phoebe: So is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Cole:Both.

_They hug._

The End.


End file.
